Crash
by byronsar
Summary: When Max crashes from getting sick and gets hurt, what will Fang do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so i hope u like it! We talk about me later. Here it is!**

**Chapter 1**

**Max's POV**

Our day starts when some "New And Improved" Erasers fly in above us and start kicking our butts without anyone knowing. Where were we you ask? A "vacation" stay at Ella's grandma's house in Hawaii. You would think "Oh wow Hawaii! kow-a-bunga!" right? Not us. Ever since we got off that plane (you know how twitchy I get in planes) we have been paranoid. Checking around every corner for Erasers. Checking every tight crack. Checking every coconut smothie. (No I am not joking) So finally after we began relaxing, BAM! Erasers start droping from everywhere. So of course we weren't ready for this because we were just relaxing drinking smothies so here we are in the present, in the butt kicking stage.

_"WHERE THE HECK DID THEY COME FROM!?"_ I thought so that only Angel could hear me. "_Max, calm down. It is only Erasers. We take them on pretty much every day."_ Angel said in my thoughts. I punched an Eraser in the jaw and heared a satisfing crack. "_Yes Max, calm down". _I grided my teeth. _" Shut up, Voice."_ I was defently not in the mood to talk to him. "Max watch out!" It was Fang. I ducked just as a hairy fist sailed over my head. I grabed it and through it over me along with the body as well. "Thanks" I called back to him, but he was too deep in a fight that he didn't hear. After most of the Erasers were gone, I was walking over to him to thank him again when i felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I touched it but i didn't feel anything so I went on moving toward Fang but as i was moving, my vision became blury and I felt weird. I decided to thank Fang in the morning so I turned around and walked toward my room.

* * *

**Fang POV**

When I woke up this morning, it was quiet. I mean beside the sounds of the kids getting on Iggy's nerves and Ig chasing them around the house then Ig crashes into a poll outside. Besides that. I walk out of my room and down the hall to where I think is Max's room. I'm still getting used to this hawaiian beach house. I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Again, no answer. I gently push open the door to see Max still sleeping on her bed. Hum. Thats odd. Max is usally up At the most, 6 a.m. and it's almost 10. I shook her. She groaned and fliped over. I wispered "Max. Wake up you sleepy nut brain." She turned over and opened one eye. "whaisit" she slured. "Nothing" I said " It's just that it is almost 10" She looked up and frowned like she wanted to say somthing but didn't know the right way to put it."Max" I said " Are you alright?" She nodded then turned and went back to sleep. I ws really worried but let her sleep

* * *

**Max POV**

When I woke up after Fang left, I felt worse than yesterday, and that's saying something. I turned over and noticed something. I sat upright and ran for my bathroom. When I got there, my dinner raced through my mouth. I tried not to look but every time I caught a glimps, a new wave of puke came up. When I was done, I was shivering. I got up and rinsed my mouth out. I got dressed and went downstairs. Suprisenly, no one was down there so I could just _say_ I had breakfest.

After looking around awhile, I finally found the flock on the roof waiting for me. I flew up and plastered a fake smile on my lips. "Ok every one, we will start today will formation drills." I heard a large collection of "Awwww"s " You will get in your pairs and practice." Pairs being: me + Fang, Iggy + Gassy, and Nudge + Angel. Each pair practices on a different side of the house. When me and Fang were up in the air, we flew above some trees for awhile before Fang broke the silence. " Are you shore you feel ok?" At that same moment I felt off. I couldn't see right. I couldn't hear right. I couldn't talk right. All i could manage was "nnnuuuooo" before I started falling... fast.

* * *

**Did you like so far? Don't forget to R&R! By the way what does R&R mean? Also, what do you think should happen to Max. Should she die, should she break something, comment your opinion!**

** -Byronsar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so i hope u like it! We talk about me later. Here it is!**

**Chapter 1**

**Max's POV**

Our day starts when some "New And Improved" Erasers fly in above us and start kicking our butts without anyone knowing. Where were we you ask? A "vacation" stay at Ella's grandma's house in Hawaii. You would think "Oh wow Hawaii! kow-a-bunga!" right? Not us. Ever since we got off that plane (you know how twitchy I get in planes) we have been paranoid. Checking around every corner for Erasers. Checking every tight crack. Checking every coconut smoothie. (No I am not joking) So finally after we began relaxing, BAM! Erasers start dropping from everywhere. So of course we weren't ready for this because we were just relaxing drinking smoothies so here we are in the present, in the butt kicking stage.

_"WHERE THE HECK DID THEY COME FROM!?"_ I thought so that only Angel could hear me. "_Max, calm down. It is only Erasers. We take them on pretty much every day."_ Angel said in my thoughts. I punched an Eraser in the jaw and heard a satisfying crack. "_Yes Max, calm down". _I gridded my teeth. _" Shut up, Voice."_ I was defently not in the mood to talk to him. "Max watch out!" It was Fang. I ducked just as a hairy fist sailed over my head. I grabbed it and through it over me along with the body as well. "Thanks" I called back to him, but he was too deep in a fight that he didn't hear. After most of the Erasers were gone, I was walking over to him to thank him again when i felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I touched it but i didn't feel anything so I went on moving toward Fang but as i was moving, my vision became blurry and I felt weird. I decided to thank Fang in the morning so I turned around and walked toward my room.

* * *

**Fang POV**

When I woke up this morning, it was quiet. I mean beside the sounds of the kids getting on Iggy's nerves and Ig chasing them around the house then Ig crashes into a poll outside. Besides that. I walk out of my room and down the hall to where I think is Max's room. I'm still getting used to this Hawaiian beach house. I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Again, no answer. I gently push open the door to see Max still sleeping on her bed. Hum. Thats odd. Max is usually up At the most, 6 a.m. and it's almost 10. I shook her. She groaned and flipped over. I whispered "Max. Wake up you sleepy nut brain." She turned over and opened one eye. "whaisit" she slurred. "Nothing" I said " It's just that it is almost 10" She looked up and frowned like she wanted to say something but didn't know the right way to put it."Max" I said " Are you alright?" She nodded then turned and went back to sleep. I ws really worried but let her sleep

* * *

**Max POV**

When I woke up after Fang left, I felt worse than yesterday, and that's saying something. I turned over and noticed something. I sat upright and ran for my bathroom. When I got there, my dinner raced through my mouth. I tried not to look but every time I caught a glimpse, a new wave of puke came up. When I was done, I was shivering. I got up and rinsed my mouth out. I got dressed and went downstairs. Suprisenly, no one was down there so I could just _say_ I had breakfast.

After looking around awhile, I finally found the flock on the roof waiting for me. I flew up and plastered a fake smile on my lips. "Ok every one, we will start today will formation drills." I heard a large collection of "Awwww"s " You will get in your pairs and practice." Pairs being: me + Fang, Iggy + Gazzy, and Nudge + Angel. Each pair practices on a different side of the house. When me and Fang were up in the air, we flew above some trees for a while before Fang broke the silence. " Are you sure you feel ok?" At that same moment I felt off. I couldn't see right. I couldn't hear right. I couldn't talk right. All i could manage was "nnnuuuooo" before I started falling... fast.

* * *

**Did you like so far? Don't forget to R&R! By the way what does R&R mean? Also, what do you think should happen to Max. Should she die, should she break something, comment your opinion!**

** -Byronsar**

* * *

**Hello again! Thank you to those of you who commented. I read some comments and I would like to share the answers:**

**Dear, Shelbyride- Thank you for your comment. I like your idea. I think I could put it in the story. I am an author now, but I need help. To you and every one else, submit ideas and I will put them in the story!**

**Dear, triplechoclatte- Don't worry, I would never do that to poor Max. She is probably already half-way to the hospital already but I would never kill her. I mean what kind of cruel person would do that? Not me that's for sure!**

**Dear, BlackStarGodliness- Thank you for following me! My first story and I already have a follower. Yipey!**

**Thank you to all of those who commented. It was my mom's e-mail account so she read them first. When I heard I got comments already, I screamed and ran down stairs like it was christmas day! You guys make me so happy!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Max POV**

_"Beep...Beep...Beep"_

Pain. Searing Pain. That's all I felt. Cramps. Painful cramps. That's also what I felt. Broken. Very Broken. That's, again, also how I felt. There was an awkward poking sensation to my left. I could very well make it out. It was very annoying."Do you mind?" I said raspily still with my eyes closed "Your ruining my misery poem" "Sorry." said a voice that sounded framiler somehow. Then I got it. Fang! Wait. Have to check first. "Fang?" "Yes Max?" Yes! It is Fang! "What happened?" I asked. "Well, let me explain it to you." He explained about every thing that had happened the day before and I lisented very closely. Aparently, I passed out when I was falling then landed in some treetops. Then I fell some more and the way he put it, I landed in a pool of paranahas, he smacked every last one of them, and saved me. (I have a feeling he just said that to make him sound more manly)

After Fang had made his point about all the paranhas, the doctor came in. I was about to say "Whats up doc?" and chew on a carrot or something but I didn't have a carrot. The doctor started going on about how"This is a very odd case." and "I have never seen anything like it" and Blah blah blah like we haven't heard this before. So I just ended up tuning him out. I tuned back in when I saw the look on Fang's face. It was a mixer of horror, descused, and I-am-so-glad-you-did-not-hear-that-because-you-would-have-freaked. But I had to ask. " What did you say, Doctor?" I asked. When he was about to answer, Fang shook his head vilantly like this was something he really didn't want me to know about. But, luckly, the doc put his hand up to him and answered my question. "We couldn't find the desease that was harming you, accualy, you seem particuly healthy. To find the desease, we will be doing multiple tests on you." From the look on Fang's face, this wasn't the bad part. The bad part was next. "You will be staying here for 3 weeks." SAY WHAT?

* * *

**So, this was my second chapter. R&R! Please comment on what you think should happen next!**

** -Byronsar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello every one. I would like to thank these people.**

**bookworm 131998**

**-Classof2014 (I read her story. it's really good)**

**-HarmonyBenderFreak**

**-imagine Believe Achieve (this isn't part of the name. I was just going to say I like this ones name)**

**Thank you to those of you who commented and followed. Also, I am sorry about the duel chapter for chapter 2, I am still trying to get used to FanFiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Fang POV**

Oh. My. God. That was the most scariest thing ever. Well... let me take that back. I've seen some pretty scary stuff. Ok so lets just get this straight. I was worried sick about Max. Then we were flying and she dropped out of the sky like a rock. And then the doctor said " Stay in the Hospital for 3 weeks" 3 WEEKS! We have stuff to do. We can't stay in a Hawaiian Hospital in the middle of the ocean and wait for Max for three whole weeks.

After the Doctor left, I quickly went over to Max and we hugged for long time. "I was so freaking scared for you, Max." I whispered "I really thought you were... gone." I tried to stay calm and not sound like a total wimp. "I would never leave you, Fang." Said Max. " You don't get it." I said "I felt so scared. You were..were flat lining."

* * *

**Max POV**

Flat lining? Was I hearing him right? "What " I said in a shaky voice. " What do you mean?" Fang didn't have time to answer. At that moment, Erasers barged into the room like mad men, or, I guess, mad wolf's. There was almost twenty of them. One went straight to Fang and kicked him in the chest. Fang went down like a rock. The Eraser looked toward me. I stifled a scream. The Eraser was... Ari. " I thought you were dead." I said. Ari, my half-brother, died a couple of years ago at an Itex headquarters in Germany when my Flock, Ari, and kids from around the world started a war. It was Ari's time to die there. Now it is his time to die. Again. " I was." said Ari. " Untill Jeb felt so bad for me he decided to give me life again." Jeb. That trader. What was he trying to do, kill us? Ha-ha.

I jumped up from my bed. The room then started to spin. I felt as if I was going to puke. I tried to kick Ari but being as weak as I was, I probably only managed to bruise him. Luckly, I didn't have to fight for long because the Flock came in to see me, saw what was happening, and got to work. Work being: Iggy and Gazzy setting up a bomb made of Q-tips, tissues, and rubber gloves. Angel controlling Erasers minds to make them crash into walls and stuff. Nudge fighting an Eraser. She aimed for the stomach but ended up kicking a bit lower. And then there was Total, barking, biting, and saying thing that really shouldn't be said around kids. I knelt next to Fang as the world started to tilt. The last thing I remember saying was " Wake up, Fang." Then everything went black.

* * *

** Did you like it? I bet you did 'cause your reading it. don't forget to R&R&C!**

-Byronsar


	4. Up for adoption

**Hey guys! I haven't had enough time to finish Crash, so I'm putting it up for adoption. If you would like to adopt this story from me, Pm me or comment to this. If you adopt this, you may do whatever you wish to do with this story. I'm sorry to all of you fans that liked my writing, but you can read my other stories and like those. I'm also putting another story up for adoption, so if you don't want to adopt this one, maybe you could adopt that one.**

**Have a great day!**

**-byronsar **


End file.
